


【灿兴】起死回生

by L729



Category: Chanlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: 就是存个档
Kudos: 16





	【灿兴】起死回生

全程第一人称，一名变态的自述。  
很粗俗，很黑暗，很变态，三观不正。  
偏执，性格不完善✖斯德哥尔摩综合征。  
i灿烈人士请谨慎观看，稍有不适请立即退出。i兴人士也请谨慎观看，稍有不适请立即退出。不许骂我。

我承认我有赌的成分。和我一样是变态请点，不是变态请在变态陪同下观看。

01 

我是个成功人士，至少我很有钱，我的钱从银行里都取出来可以砌墙，我若把它们都从中间撕开一分为二，拿到银行去修补，他们也会为了让我把财产存进去奉我为祖宗。我从18楼乘电梯到地下停车场，所有人都哈头点腰说一声朴总好，我乘阿斯顿马丁DBX出公司大楼，靠在后排皮革上拧开一瓶气泡水，舒适地喝了一口，可是我的大脑还是气得嗡嗡的，若不是在最后一刻理智回笼，我估计要把合同书扔在那个为老不尊的老股东脸上。

我正气着，居然前所未有第一次想到家里一个小玩意儿，想到他，我心情稍微爽利了点，然后一口气喝干了半瓶。

他是我半月前回家的路上在阴暗的街角捡到的。或者说救到的，因为他当时正被三个流浪汉一样的社会边缘垃圾人围在墙角扒衣裳，我的车子停在路边，司机帮我出去买烟了，我隔着镀膜玻璃将这人间凄惨尽收眼底，蝼蚁之间血的罪恶碰撞在我眼中是片活色生香。被欺辱的那个男人竟然望着我，他嘴里喊着什么，我听不到，我只看到他泪眼婆娑祈求般的凝视，好像我这保密性绝佳的昂贵玻璃只是一层腐败蛛网，我津津有味的观赏性目光被赤裸裸呈现给车外，一览无余。这令我很不安，顺带怒不可遏，谁观赏谁？这个问题搞搞清楚，他没资格观赏我。于是我打了个电话给几个保镖，五分钟后两辆轿车停到我身边，人们冲下车子把那三个东西打晕绑走，绑去哪里了我不在乎，然后他们听我指令，把衣服烂成碎片的男人裹好塞进我车后备箱里了。

我的司机拿着烟回来的时候并不知道车身里多了一人，毕竟那男人比我想象中还要乖巧安静，一动不动地躺在我一背之隔的黑暗中，呼吸都只需要最少量的空气。

02

我到家了。我做了很多件事情，换衣，用餐，开酒听歌，泡汤，最后接了个电话，是我爸爸。他的声音听起来和往常一样腐朽喑哑，朴灿烈，他说，今天是十五号。我当然知道他是什么意思，每月十五号，我需要把总结报告发他邮箱里了，顺便还有那么几十上百万零花钱。我还没来得及说一个字，电话那头就传来一个女人的声音，比老头温柔点，至少没叫我姓：灿烈，这个月过得怎么样？我听到这里差点吐了，他们怎么还是不明白，这种假惺惺一月一次的限量善意还不如刚才那句，我把电话挂了，顺便拉黑。

其实我下个月十五号前会记得把他手机号从黑名单里拖出来的，他们清楚这点并且对比习以为常。只要我今晚之前把他们想要的东西送到，这个月剩下的29天便能给我清净。

做完这件事，我终于想起来上楼看看那个男人，那个男人洗干净了还是能看的，并且很能勾起我的欲望，我称之为幸运的保命本。太幸运了，他生得好看，下巴脆弱，鼻尖昳丽，眼神我见犹怜，手臂细长，大腿又肉又韧，臀部弹得堪比人造硅胶。唯一不好的一点就是他了无生趣的灵魂。

我上了楼，打开小房间的门，啪的一声打开灯，照亮逼仄囚房。

漂亮男人缩在角落，他看起来行将就木，就像一片湖边的柳叶击中水面，水平面把他分成两半，任何一只昆虫的翕动都可以让他永久沉没，击中水面产生的波澜大概是他最后的光彩。我扑过去抓住他芦柴棒一样的手腕，不是我家里的伙食不够好，我觉得是他曾经的遭遇把胃搞坏了。我一直想把他喂胖一点，不然床上摸起来不够意思，阿姨把补品炖了一锅又一锅，可是他卑贱的身子好像和高贵食材并不适配，他没有消化钱的能力，我只好放弃，并且逐渐迷恋上他病弱的躯体。

他可能是缺一些别的东西，我压着他的屁股射精，汗流浃背地想，不然怎么一直喂不胖？是不是缺什么微量元素，明天需要找最好的营养师来给他看看，我反正一窍不通。虽然他瘦起来皮肤还是白如雪，屁股还是一样丰润，可以漂亮地被我的胯骨撞红，我不顺心的时候还会在床上给他几掌，他屁股就红得更漂亮了，还会发出令我激动的微弱叫声。可是上次我睡到凌晨五点被他的咳嗽声惊醒，实在是惹人烦，我顶着掉到下巴的黑眼圈把他拉到怀里，他吓坏了，捂着嘴拼命挣扎，气得我给了他一下，他被这一巴掌扇懵了，也可能是扇晕了，凋零羽毛一样依在我怀里，只剩泪腺还在运作。我说，小漂亮玩意儿，怕你冻着想让你暖和点，你狗咬吕洞宾不识好人心，至少我几小时前刚干完你，良心还在，不会对你做什么的。

综上所述，为了不让他再吵得我烦，我必须给他找最好的医生。他套进我得体的大外套里，露出羸弱指尖抓住袖口才能勉强露出一点皮肤，大概是渴望被阳光普照。他穿得像个被男友怜爱的小可怜，我看他这模样觉得满意，心脏像肩膀一样耸动，虽然我自认跟他并无心灵上的羁绊，只有肉体上的碰撞，但这是我第一次把外套给谁披在肩上，第一次的各种体验总是给人难以预料的悸动——我一直知道有上万人需要我的钱以苟活，上百人需要我的名以造势，两人需要我的生命以慰藉心灵，但是我第一次知道有人需要我的外套。

平平无奇只有几千块的外套是我衣柜里最不起眼的一件，穿在他身上却变成他抵御外界的戎装，是他太烂了，我叹气，欲伸手把那外套领子往下拽拽，露出他脆弱的脖颈儿。

03

天亮了。万物复苏，花开鸟鸣，我看向窗外觉得自己的认知与大家都不尽相同。罪恶在黑暗中才叫罪恶，阳光灿烂进罪盈恶满的角落，恶行伪装成温暖一片，施暴者重新做人，谜底蒸发无人知晓，受害者得过且过，过不下去只能自行了断。

你说阳光还是个好东西么。

医生说他心情不好，估计郁郁不平导致面黄肌瘦。面黄肌瘦？我打量他一番，倒也没觉得面黄肌瘦，小脸还是水润润的，只是这张嘴从不肯冲我笑一下。

刚救下他时他还有话，我对他说，我叫朴灿烈，他重复一边，朴灿烈。我却没有问他名字，因为我丝毫不感兴趣，我大概可以叫他小玩意儿，小婊子，或者编号12321，哆来咪发索。那也是他第一次也是最后一次叫我名字，我让人养了他一周没去看他一眼，一周后那晚带着馥郁酒气回来把他上了。

我问他，你从哪逃出来的？他满目泪光泫然欲泣说他被人拐卖了，运到地下黑市拍卖，他曾裸着被几个男人捏着下巴打量，摸遍全身，那晚被关在地下室等待交货时拼死逃出来了。我说哦，那你屁股被人干过么？干过的我不要，我只能把你重新送回去。他眼睛里蓄满了绝望的水珠子，可能没想到虎口脱险又落入狗口，疯狗，色狗，然后在我耐心耗尽大发雷霆的前一秒摇了摇头。

我冲他扑过去捏住他脚踝，颇有摧枯拉朽之势，可他甚至不如枯朽，见到公园前的老树我能想到它几十年前曾枝繁叶茂葱郁非常，见到他我实在想不到他曾经体面又灵魂完整地活过。我很讨厌他这个样子，明明我救了他，给他白吃白住，并不曾亏待他，他却像个傻子一样不分是非，被我干都不肯放松下来好好叫，搞得我像在强奸。

04 

他现在很乖顺，床上也已经学会攀着我肩膀了，眼泪也流得少了许多，上次哀哀切切叫着，哆嗦着高潮，前端碰都没碰就射了。我觉得已经把他调教地很好，得意感油然而生，并觉他可能想明白了些，被我养着只需要挨操，我没有欲花大价钱购买他的富商土豪的那种变态性癖，形象也和他们那种脑满肠肥大相径庭。

要是你落在他们手上，估计会被玩死，生意伙伴轮流干你，你是筹码，知道么？我告诉他，他哭着点了点头，把我的话听进心里了，我对他更满意了，想起来刚才饭桌上谁送我瓶香水，干脆下楼翻了出来扔给他了。

他身上还印着我唇齿留下的暴虐般吻痕，小心翼翼地打开礼物盒子，粉色玻璃瓶被一隙百叶窗缝里透进来的阳光照了个彻底，光芒反射在他漂亮的眼睛里，他漆黑的眼仁被雕刻成琉璃珠子，我第一次觉得他好像有生命了。他举着那个瓶子看了半天，好像没见过香水似的，我冷哼一声，突然意识到他也可能真没见过，穷尽耐心抢过来那瓶子，冲他眼前的空气喷了喷，然后拥着他翼状蝴蝶骨把他推进玫瑰味透明水帘里。他满头满脸新鲜玫瑰味道，第一次笑了。

他冲我笑了下，我那一瞬间感觉瘆得慌，再望向他嘴角，发现那里居然有个酒窝——我自己知道我也有，笑起来的时候，但估计除了我咿咿呀呀学走路时负责喂养我的保姆没人见过。我那天问了他一个问题：你叫什么？

他说，我叫艺兴。他变成了个有名字的人。

05

他原来被打碎了，空有一具像是从天堂坠落凡间的娇气肉体，每天躺在床上像一小堆干瘪的拼图，那瓶香水是什么粘性甚好的溶剂，悄无声息把他从碎片拼成了一个人。我再去看他的时候总觉得他眼睛里多了点东西，叫床的声音也不再像一个机械xing爱娃娃，越来越生动越来越好听，两条胳膊搂着我的脖子还很有劲。他的身体已经习惯了我几把的形状，我凿进凿出就像开门回家一样自然无所牵挂。

昨天我把他掼在桌上揍了一顿屁股，因为他不好好吃饭，而且我心情不佳，自以为后者占的比重多些。自从我上次给了他一巴掌，导致他那两天脸上都带了个印子之后，我就再也不打他脑袋了，不然每天看着觉得我像是个怙恶不悛的真的虐待人的大坏蛋一样。他被我揍得呜呜咽咽两腿乱蹬，小屁股肿得红通通，然后我摔上门走了，参汤放在桌上。傍晚归家，睡前我上楼看他，看到那碗汤都被喝掉了，他蜷在被子里睡得畏畏缩缩的，我坐在床边把他叫起来，他明白他存在的价值是什么，于是乖乖摆好姿势冲着我眨眼睛，他那双大眼睛里充满畏惧和讨好，我比较满意，为奖励他有听话喝掉我辛苦买来的补品，做爱时我特意挑了个压不到他屁股的姿势。

第二天早上我发现他烧了，烧得天昏地暗无以复加，在我怀里像个滚烫的火球。我平时总觉得他的脸蛋嫩得出水，现在还真是缀满了汗液，我摸了摸他小巧的喉结和锁骨，那上面也都是湿漉漉一片。我叫了个医生来家里看他，那男的严肃地把他像个牵线木偶一样摆弄来摆弄去，捏开他的嘴看他的小舌头，我即将耐心耗尽时，那大夫说他胃肠感冒了。

我当着大夫的面把他压在怀里，他闭着眼睛嘤咛了一声，大概以为我还要抽他。一根粗砺手指捅进他的小屁股，果然摸到了我滑腻冰凉的亿万子孙。我付了钱后挥挥手打发大夫赶紧走，那男的踉跄着走了，一副没见过世面的样子。我抱着他把他放进浴盆里，问他，什么意思？故意的是么？我给他安排的房间里有内镶的独立卫浴，方便他自己事后清理，我多么通情达理，他也从不用我操心，我只负责操他，可是他前一天为什么不洗出来？任性给谁看呢？被揍一顿也不是这样耍脾气的。

为了让他以后不再有使坏的机会，我多了个习惯，每晚干完他扯他去浴室亲自动手。

06

他拄着脑袋，一道光透过窗户特意留出的缝隙笼在他侧脸和黑发上，脑袋向下一点一点的，显然是在和孤独做斗争。我站在门口呆呆地看了两分钟，他终于被酸痛的脖颈儿唤醒了，惺忪的睡眼看向我，是空的，涣散的，像实心木头硬邦邦，我居然有点想逃——然后他看见我，眼睛放大，里面露出的光在那一瞬间使我以为他是我养的小狗。灿烈，他小声叫。这几天他叫我名字的次数越来越多，我能理解，毕竟每天陪伴他的除了阳光只有我了。

我走在路上，服务业的人喊我帅哥，公司里的人喊我朴总，自以为和我亲近点的前辈喊我小朴。灿烈这两个字眼着实听得少，我耳朵还没适应。过来吧，你，我说，艺兴，今天带你出门。

天呢，我从来没见过一个人脸上有这么多重重叠叠的情绪，我剖开一层还有一层。最遮挡不住的那一种大概是对我的感激和爱戴之情。他还是穿着我那一套衣服出门了，不是我没钱或者不舍得给他买些尺寸适合的新衣裳——我已经花了那么多钱灌进他肚子里了，只是虽然他人已经从头到尾被我拥有占领了，套在他人外面的那一层我目前没那么大信心，只能盖些浸满我气味的衣物。

他坐在副驾上，身上一股坚韧的野生玫瑰味。他跟在我身后走在夜市上，知道我的余光像根银钩一样死死拽着他，鱼儿跑得越远，嘴里勾得越疼，做最聪明的那一个，紧紧贴着主人走。我问他，有没有想买的？他眼睛在四周扫了一眼，最后颤巍巍地指向一个摊位，那是两条小金鱼，装在塑料袋做成的家里，廉价，脆弱，跟他很配。他那么虔诚地捧着那两条小生命，眼睛一眨不眨，把他们放在自己手心，手放在大腿组成的缝隙里，搭建成小窝。

他拿着个洗干净的大玻璃碗，装着他的新朋友上楼了。我独自坐在沙发上，看着他拿着小金鱼轻快的背影，皮鞋还没脱，桌子上摆着好几瓶刚从冰箱里拿出来的酒，一瓶1945年木桐酒庄干红葡萄酒，一瓶1787年滴金酒庄贵腐甜白葡萄酒，还有一瓶茅台。都是舔我的人送的，我也不知道是真酒假酒，究竟头衔是否有那么厉害，但是我现在只想酒精进肚，几万美元和五块钱江小白有何区别。

其实，我小时候也有过金鱼，还有过两次，和艺兴一样，我好喜欢它们。五岁我爸送我去为期一周的夏令营，被司机接回家的时候，我看见餐桌上的女主人不是我妈，而是一个唇涂得更红的女人，我还看到我的鱼都肚皮朝天漂在水面上。我问我爸这一切都是怎么回事，他说它们在睡觉，之前其实都在失眠。失眠金鱼，多么不尊重大自然的谎言，可是我当时还是一个不懂事的傻逼，看着他将我睡眠中的金鱼倒进抽水马桶，然后求大人再给我添几条。又添了几条失眠金鱼，我如愿了，后来搬家，家里捞鱼的网子偏偏不见了，大人把昂贵物件搬来搬去，保险箱，貂子皮子，婴儿大的玉石头。他们太忙了，没有时间给我买网兜，我用手捞鱼上来，它们挣扎，掉到地上，被谁的皮鞋踩碎了。

07

我醉得快死了，然后躺在沙发上眼泪哗哗地流，说不上来原因，我觉得有可能流眼泪也能解酒，跟撒尿有一样的功效。我什么都记不清了，只记得突然有两条臂膀搂住我身子，然后我掉进玫瑰丛，铺天盖地的馥郁玫瑰几乎把我淹没，但是这么重的味道居然没把我此时敏感的口鼻腔呛吐。那人把我越扣越紧，我像座深冬雪被下的雕像，停留在窒息的边缘，然后才意识到这种动作原来叫做拥抱，再紧点才叫蓄意谋杀。

这两者是有区别的。

小玫瑰，艺兴，我喃喃道，是你么？我没学过拥抱，但我至少觉得当下那刻很暖，而且那人身上味道很好闻。他一下一下温柔地抚摸着我的脑袋，不曾开口但是帮我擦掉眼泪，后面还干了什么我不知道了，我只记得上面这些。第二天中午我又像个风光无限的老板一样站在客厅正中央了，好像昨天那滩感性会流泪的烂泥只是一个噩梦。我掐着腰，动了动腕表和领针，勉强回忆了一下昨天的事情，然后亲自上楼把那个人拽了下来。

谁让你自己走出那个房间的？我横眉冷目，语气不善。他低头支支吾吾，两条雪白臂膀扭在身后，说，我听见灿烈在下面哭……闭嘴！我怒吼，见过我那么愚蠢的样子，若不是他听话又懂事地用那身姣好皮囊伺候了我一个月，我真想不讲情面地把他扔到山上喂野狼。他被我吓了个半死，步步后退满脸恐慌，我知道我现在看起来像嘴里火腿肠被抢走的疯狗，我生气的时候一贯这样，从前有不少人这样告诉过我，后来他们都不敢说了。

等我平复下心情了，我对他说，以后吃饭的时候下楼，在桌上和我一起吃吧。

他的表情看起来像是我刚才说我要把他做成饭菜吃了一样，可能是不理解我为什么突然态度转变给了他这个权限。我想，既然我问了他名字，那他也应该活得像个人一样，不要再每天二十四小时蹲在楼上的小房间里做个家养小精灵。

08

艺兴身上不仅仅只有玫瑰味道了，我给他买了很多瓶昂贵的香水，他每天严肃又隆重地趴在床上挑选，仔仔细细地让阳光浸润进那些瓶子里，我有时候怀疑他是在挑味道还是单纯挑漂亮瓶子。决定好今天自己身上的味道之后，他会从房间里走出来用早饭，用完早饭之后他会用那柔软的纤纤指头帮我把领带系好，再跪下来帮我穿鞋。

我出门了，他说，灿烈，早点回家。

早点回家。天，我睁大了双眼，这句话多稀奇啊。我以为只有电视剧里的人会这样讲。至少小时候我妈没死前我没在家听过这句话。

我那天回家给艺兴带了一小兜子糖，我发现他不止喜欢香水，原来我送他什么便宜小玩意儿他都笑得那么开心，着实像个智商不高的成年人。

一棵树的根烂了，枝叶便不得苟活。山川河流立各州，风月却共享，且太阳和空气对谁都一视同仁，可是人和人为什么差这么多。我以前以为他是个在我怜悯下苟延残喘的烂人，可其实他养分充沛，给点善意就能枝繁叶茂。究竟谁烂。

09

一个阳光明媚的周日，我拥着艺兴上秤了，比刚来我家重了五斤，他把手伸给我让我扶他下去，看着我笑了。

我居然也喜笑颜开，露出重获新生的酒窝。

end.


End file.
